


Cut the Crap

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [59]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Diana drama, Episode: s06e12 One Son, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Tumblr prompt:10. things you said that made me feel like shit2 guesses what line I thought of.





	Cut the Crap

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this was the most obvious thing to do but I did it anyways because I am a fucking sucker for Diana drama.

“Because you’ve given me no reason here to do otherwise,” Mulder says obstinately.

 

“Well, then I can’t help you anymore.”

 

At her words, Mulder’s blood runs cold. He panics.

 

“Scully, you’re making this personal.”

 

“Because it is personal, Mulder,” she says, looking at him as if he were a stranger.

“Because without the FBI personal interest is all that I have. And if you take that away then there is no reason for me to continue.”

 

Mulder watches her leave, feeling like an ass.

“Goddamnit,” he mutters, rubbing his forehead.

 

The Gunmen are silent behind him; he turns to face them.

“What the hell, guys?”

 

Frohike’s eyebrows draw together and he begins to walk toward Mulder.

 

“Get your head out of your ass, Mulder! We’re trying to help you! You’ve always been this way when it comes to Diana. You finally have a woman by your side who will actually look out for you and have your back, and you treat her like that?”

 

Mulder closes his eyes and sets his jaw. “It’s really none of your business,” he announces, giving the irritated faces of the Gunmen one last look before leaving quickly.

He sees her there, still in her car but she doesn’t see him. Scully’s face is in her hands and her shoulders are shaking. The need to run and comfort her overwhelms him. He can count on one hand the times that he’s seen her cry.

Before he can second-guess himself he knocks on her window, startling her.

Eyes blazing, Scully tries to wave him away but Mulder pulls at the door and finds it open.

“Scully…” he says quietly, leaning down.

“Mulder, please go away. I have some things I need to look into and I really don’t feel like talking right now.”

“I’m sorry,” he tells her. He starts to touch her shoulder but she flinches away.

“She…Diana… for a long time she was the only person to love me,” Mulder starts as he crouches next to her.

“I’m not ready to say all of that was a lie.”

Scully wipes at her eyes, still refusing to look at him.

“Just because she’s not on your side now doesn’t mean it was all a lie, Mulder. People change. Things happen.”

 

“Diana was there when I started the X Files.”

“But she doesn’t have the investment that you and I have, Mulder. You don’t know what’s happened in her life since she left. And you’re not alone anymore, Mulder. Everything you do affects me too. Everyone you decide to trust you are asking me to trust.”

 

Gently Mulder reaches out to cup her cheek.

“I need to go look into this myself. I’m not ready to say yet if she’s guilty or not.”

 

Scully’s eyes narrow, “That’s fine. I just hope you know that the next time you ask me to accept something based on your word alone, you won’t blame me for needing my own proof.”

 

“Damn it, Scully. Why does this need to define anything about our partnership?” Mulder asks, standing in irritation.

“Yesterday we were detained, decontaminated, and our clothes were burned. She was the one responsible, and you ask me to just move on! I don’t know this woman and I don’t trust her,” Scully says, reaching for the door handle.

“You say I’ve given you no reason not to trust her? Well, you’ve given me no reason to trust her.” 

 

She finishes her statement by closing her car door. Pulling out of the lot, she doesn’t look at him but Mulder watches her car until she’s gone.


End file.
